


My One and Only

by CalicoMidbite (tanteistefan)



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Biting, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Muteness, Neck Kissing, Smut, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, idk how to tag things this is my first fic on Ao3, settphelios, twitter convinced me this ship was good and I'm on board now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:34:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23240044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tanteistefan/pseuds/CalicoMidbite
Summary: Since they first met in Ionia, Sett and Aphelios have been exchanging letters for months. At last they're able to meet face-to-face again, for one special night.
Relationships: Aphelios/Sett (League of Legends)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 66





	My One and Only

**Author's Note:**

> I headcanon Aphelios to be a transgender man (he and Alune are identical twins). It's been established, there's no drama about it. If you don't like it, then bye. Other than that, the story alternates from their POVs, starting with Aphelios. Enjoy the story!

If there's one thing I've learned from being with Sett, it's that Vastayan men absolutely know where to put their hands. Sett has one hand tenderly cupping my cheek, stroking my face with his thumb. The other holds my waist, pressing my body against his. His hands are so warm, although the noctum makes my skin cold so it may just be normal for him. The kisses start soft and small, very tender, each one a whisper of affection. After a moment, they're fast and deep. He pulls me closer and I rest my arms on his shoulder. I feel a smile pressed against my lips when I play with his ears. _I want him,_ I recite in my mind. _I want him so bad._

The letters aren't enough, finally meeting face to face again granted all my wishes true. He rented a room in Navori just for us. For this one night. Alune, who teased me about Sett when I first saw him, saying he's "so my type", promised to my privacy tonight. It's just Sett and I, alone in a small inn, away from the rest of the world. Our coats sit in a corner of the room. Sett is a head and a half taller than me so I'm standing on my knees on the bed to be on his level. I'm a couple inches taller than him this way, which feels pretty nice. I brush my hand against his prickly facial hair, one of my turn ons. I've missed him him so much; I absolutely never want to let go.

"Phel," he calls me in between kisses. After telling him my nickname from Alune, he just started calling me it in one of his letters, and so on. Hearing his deep voice say my name sends shivers down my spine. I sneak a glance at him while he opens his golden eyes at the same time; we're caught up in each other. I notice purple stains on his mouth and a small laugh escapes through my nose. "What?" he asks. I rub my finger on my lips to show a smudge then point to my mouth. He feels his mouth and gets the message. "Oh heheh, you did that," he tilts his head and gives me bedroom eyes. "Where else can I get some?" he says softly. I smile slyly. _Ask and you shall receive._

I run my hand down his neck and my lips follow, dappling kisses on the side and under his chin. "Mmmm," Sett releases and I feel his body relax. I wrap an arm around him and stroke his big fluffy blue fur, something he's very proud of, with my free hand. He slides his hand from my back to my waist, pulling me in. The other hand rests on my head, slightly pressing me down on him. "Mmmm, c'mon Phel," he says and I turn to look at him. "You're teasin' me. Get a little rough; I can take it." I nod, resolving to do better. I bury my face, inhaling deeply with every rough kiss. Sett smells like the forest nearby, something I learned in my short time in Ionia. Mount Targon is nothing but rock so I don't recognize it as forest, instead I think "Sett". My tongue presses against his skin and I get sloppy, hopping from spot to spot on his neck. He exhales. "Use your teeth," Sett commands. I hesitate, taking a bite of his neck. He sighs and draws back from me. "Here," he runs a warm hand down my bare neck. "Lemme show ya how to do it."

~

Aphelios makes me feel smarter, or at least less dumb. I'll talk about the fighting ring and he's genuinely interested, tells me he's impressed how I've made my way to the top. To him, I'm not just some meathead who only knows how to fight; he sees a meathead who knows how to fight AND manage a successful business while being a dedicated son and lover. And boy, I love Aphelios. Not sure if I should say it to him yet, don't want to scare him away y'know? But when he looks at me with those dark eyes, makes a beast boy-bastard fall to pieces.

Right now, he's acting a little shy; I can tell it's his first time _. Don't worry Phel, I'll be gentle… For now_. I told him to get rough with me and I don't think he knows how. I hold his neck and thumb my target spot. "Lemme show ya how to do it," I state licking my teeth. Aphelios nods, his pale skin turning pink. I lean in and sink my canines into his neck. He inhales sharply, then exhales once I start using my tongue. I hear soft moans from Aphelios while he grips my back. According to him, the poison keeps him from forming words. He can still do things like grunt and laugh, and most importantly moan. I bite down and Aphelios whines when I move to another spot. I've been so hungry for this, to hold him and hear his voice. He's so little; I could easily break him. I'm walking down a fine line between softly caress and holding him down while I pound it in him _. We'll get there, we'll get there._

While I go at it on his neck, I rip my gloves off and let a hand wander down south. From the waist to his butt, sliding to his thigh and I reach my destination. I rest a hand on his crotch and slowly stroke, pressing down in the middle. Aphelios' breathing starts to pick up. "Are you wet Phel?" I whisper in his ear. "Is this turning you on? Oooh, feel that?" I press two fingers inward. His eyes are closed as he bites his lip; just his face is getting me hard, it's crazy what this boy does to me. I pull in his head so he hears me loud and clear. "Take 'em off. I wanna _feel_ it for real," I breathe into his ear. "You want it too." He nods vigorously with his eyes closed and takes his hands off me. I get a head start, sliding my hand in his pants while he lowers them. Under the hair, I slip a finger in to explore; he's so wet, his way of telling me I'm doing a good job.

_Just a little further…_

~

I wonder if Sett knows what he does to me; I bet he knows how he drives me crazy with all the right moves. I've been throbbing since he put his mouth on me and hearing his breath in my ear is only making it worse. His hands are big compared to mine, so tough from all the fighting. I bury my face in Sett's fur to muffle myself when he slides a finger in my vagina. He's slow then he starts curling his finger, brushing against the lips inside. "Mmmmm-mmmm," I moan, my face burning out of embarrassment as I cling to him. Sett cups my face with his free hand and presses his forehead to mine.

"Hey don't be embarrassed babe," he comforts me, as if he read my mind. "I love the sound of your pretty voice. Makes me horny." I barely open my eyes to look at him and I give a small smile. He returns it and replies by pressing on my clit. I inhale sharply at the touch. Ecstasy takes over and I'm twitching. My breathing is heavy as he flicks it slightly. "Yeeeeah, you like that?" Sett teases softly, "Do you think of me when you touch yourself? I think of you." I'd never have the time or privacy to do something like that back home, but now I can imagine Sett's strong hands in me if I ever do. He flicks faster, snapping me out of thought; the tingling escalates and I feel like I'm going to burst.

"Mmmm-mmm, hah… Hah…" I let my voice out a little, just because I know Sett likes it. His eyes are dreamlike as they gaze at me, his face also smirking. Wanting to wipe it off, I meet my lips to his and he reciprocates. Open mouth kisses with the desire to explore each other. He's aggressive but I let it happen, loving the way he intertwines his tongue with mine. I'm content with the fingering and the kisses but his next move shocks me. From my clit to the lips, he slides in a finger, opening myself up. I break and my breathing wavers as my fingers dig into his shoulders.

"That's right," Sett says, "Wasn't expecting that, huh? You're just so smooth. Let's see how far it goes, yea?" He goes slow, his finger reaching in me. He presses inside my walls, wiggling a little. _How does he know all the right spots?_ My mind goes blank when he starts moving it in and out. My moans shake; I'm soaking wet. "Hey Phel," Sett offers, "Kiss me if you want me to go faster." I grab him by the head and pull his face to mine, almost smothering him. He gets the message. "Alright, alright I gotcha. Although," he stops and pulls his finger out, to my extreme disappointment. He looks at my pout mischievously. "Better save it for later. For the real thing," he promises with a wink, licking his wet finger, "It's my turn now."

~

The sentence makes Aphelios' eyes widen and he looks down then back to me, raising his eyebrows. I nod my head assuring him of my intentions. "Make room for me," I state as I walk to the side of the bed, taking my bottoms off. I'm stroking my somewhat hard dick. Aphelios moves a little and turns to face me as I sit in the middle of the bed, opening my legs for him. He's been staring speechless… Wait, that's normal. He's been staring this entire time, his mouth open a little. I almost don't want to interrupt his daze but I can't wait forever. "Uh Phel?" I break the silence. His eyes dart to me. "My eyes are up here," I tease. Aphelios' eyes widen and he covers his face, mortified. I lean forward to hold his shoulder. "Hey hey, I was just kiddin'. I love the attention," I comfort him, then I whisper in his ear, "You can touch it if you want." Aphelios draws back to look at me and gives me a sly smile.

He pulls off his dark blue gloves, slowly and tenderly by the finger. I love how alluring he can be. He bends down to face my cock, hands hovering. I grab one and place it on the shaft, guiding his virgin hands. Wrapping his fingers around, I teach him what to do. "Up and down, slow at first. Yeah that's it, you're doing great babe," I say as he pumps. His pale hands and black nails contrast my tan skin. They're a bit cold but I'll warm them up. I lean back and let my voice out, "Ohhh, mmmm… Aphelios, you're so good." I dare to be bold. "Phel, lick it. At least the tip." He pauses, alarming me. _Shit, too much?_ I receive and answer in the form of a small wet tongue pressed against the head.

"Ohh, fuuuuck," the feeling sends me reeling. Aphelios licks off the precum, giving my head special treatment. He's stroking it with his tongue; I want him to take it in so bad but my mind isn't working right now. "More," I exhale, "Please." I feel him move to the base of my dick and start licking up like I'm a goddamn popsicle. His mouth is working wonders; he even starts sucking the sides, pressing his tongue on my skin. _Oh, I hope he leaves hickeys._ Aphelios moves lower and starts sucking on my balls, furiously stroking my dick, now wet with his saliva. He told me he'd never done anything like this but I'm starting to doubt considering his moves. I sit up a little to look at him, his face just buried in me. He's looking down and I notice his eyelashes, complimenting such a pretty face going down on me. I reach a hand to pet his head, getting his attention. "Phel… Suck it, you're so good… So good…"

I feel a smile pressed against my skin and he moves back to the head. He opens his mouth and presses my dick against his tongue, making teasing eye contact with me. Aphelios sees the almighty Boss feared by all fallen to a small Lunari boy from out of town. He's the one opponent I could never win against. As he takes it in his mouth, I realize, _I don't give a damn about any of that_. He holds the base of my dick as he goes up and down, tongue gliding all over. I'm surprised how deep he goes, no gag reflex I guess. _Lucky for me._ His lips drag against my skin as he goes up; I hope for purple lipstick stains all over. "Ahhh, Phel… Phel… So good. Mmmmm…" I don’t even notice my hand moving to his head, slightly pushing him faster. He doesn't resist. He takes his hand off to hold my thigh. It goes faster and faster; I start thrusting into his mouth. The beast comes out in me and I'm growling. "Hrrrgh… Hrgh.. Hnnn! Ohh!" I was so pent up, I came into Aphelios while I was still in him. I exhale and relax my body.

When I sit up, I see Aphelios rise, a delicate hand placed to his mouth. "Ooh, sorry Phel. I didn't mean to, it just-" Aphelios raises a hand to stop me. He doesn't spit to my surprised, and instead swallows. "Damn, does it taste bad?" I ask. He shrugs and pretends to drink something from his hand then makes a disgusted face. "Oh the noctum? It tastes like that?" He shakes his head and does the drinking motion again, mouthing "Worse". "Oh noctum tastes worse? I'd hate to try it." He nods and I press my thumb against his lips, dragging it down to his purple tattoo. "You're so sweet. Here, I'll make it up to ya," I promise, making a V with my finger. I stick my tongue between the fingers and flap it. Even in the moonlight peeking through the window curtains, I see all the blood gone to Aphelios' face, burning red.

~

Sett can be so vulgar but just that one action gets me soaking wet. My face is on fire as my mind runs away with itself. "Switch with me," Sett beckons. I nod as I take his place. I'm fumbling to get my already down pants off but Sett manages to peel them off with ease. He throws them away, saying we won't be needing them anymore. I open up my legs, the air is cool. Sett lowers himself to my crotch, running a thumb over the opening. His touch sends electricity through my veins and I'm throbbing. "Damn, you're sopping down here," he says rubbing my inner labia, "I must be doing a good job, eh?" I'm lying down, back arched, clinging to the bedsheet for stability. "Here goes," is the last thing I hear Sett say before he begins.

His tongue is strong and presses inside, then in a flicking motion. I hear his mouth at work, tongue swirling in my cum. "Ahh, ahhh!" My voice cries and it's almost foreign to me. I try saying Sett's name but nothing comes after the S. I want him to hear me, "Mmmm… Ohh," I moan, mouthing "More" in futile. Sett huffs through his nose and I feel his warm breath on me. He explores all over, hitting just the right spots while he holds my thighs. His thumb strokes my skin, even such a gentle action turns me on even more. Even a big fighter like Sett knows how to be soft at the right moment, I find more and more surprises.

He moves onto my clit and my entire body twitches. My voice reacts, "Aaahhh, mmmm…" while my breath starts to pick up. He presses his tongue and slides it around under the hood, circling my clit. Then he start flicking his tongue and I lose my fucking mind. Not wanting to cry out more, I stifle myself, resulting in grunts. I sit up a little to look at Sett. His eyes are closed and his brow is furrowed, hard at work. I reach out to feel his red hair and start petting him. His ears twitch and he moans a little while I'm still in his mouth. In one of our letters, he told me he loves scratches so I give him some on his head. His ears turn down and he raises his eyebrows pleased. The sight warms my heart, then the moment ends once I feel a finger slide in me.

"Mmmm, ohh, ohhh!" I can't hold back my voice once he starts pushing it in and out. He's still flicking my clit with his tongue while doing so. Two places, I can barely handle it. I clutch Sett's hair and he laughs with his tongue out, asking me to pull harder. He goes faster and I do, just to cling to something. I start breathing through my teeth, small whimpers coming through. Sett moves his free hand away from my thigh but I don't think about it. _It's too much… It's too much… I-_ "Haaah-aahhh!" I inhale sharply when I reach my climax. My grip on Sett's hair loosens and my hand falls to my side.

As I pant, I see Sett rising to look at what he's done. He wipes his lips with his right hand, grinning. "Man, I didn't know you had that in ya. You're so hot when you cry like that." I shake my head at him while wiping sweat off my forehead. When I sit up, I notice Sett's pumping his dick; I swear he's hung like an Erbok. He's hard and I anticipate his next move. "Ready for round 2?" He looks at me suggestively. I return the gaze with a slow nod. _Fuck yes I'm ready._

~

"Are you _sure_ sure?" I ask, not completely convinced by Aphelios' answer. "You look a little tired; we can stop here if you want." The last thing I want is to force Aphelios to do something he doesn't want to. Aphelios pauses to think, fingers holding his face. He then looks at me with half lidded eyes and slides two fingers down his body, all the way to his vagina. He parts the lips to open up and his other hand beckons me to come closer. _Fuuuuuuck, Aphelios is so sexy._ "Whatever you want babe," I nod. "Let's get your shirt off though, you must be suffocating." I pull Aphelios' black long sleeve off of him, throwing it on the floor. He has such small frame compared to me; I thumb one of his nipples and lean down to kiss his top scars. He pats my head to my delight.

Once I'm pretty hard, I brush the tip over his crotch, teasing him. Aphelios closes his eyes and moans a little, biting his lip. The sight turns me on and I'm ready. "I'm putting it in," I signal to Aphelios and he nods his head. When I push in, it's smooth and a little tight. I want to go slow and get it all in, really pop his cherry. Aphelios is moaning while he bites a finger; he's loving this. It just keeps going until I'm all the way in. Crazy how such a little guy can take in such a fat cock. "You're doing great Phel," I encourage him. I lean over him, arms supporting me. He's still turned away so I take his hand away from his mouth and hold him down. "C'mon, look at me while I fuck you." He looks at me, embarrassed, then closes his eyes and starts thrusting. "Damn I'm droppin' the ball here. Allow me."

I start slow, really taking my time to pull in and out. Nearly out then pushed back in, all the way to the tip. I'm really grinding it in him, trying to contain myself so I don't finish early. He feels so goddamn good though. I'm grunting low as I go; _God he's amazing._ I feel a couple taps on my arm and it catches my attention. Three taps means he wants to stop (our "safe-word") but two means he wants to say something. "What is it Phel?" I free his right hand and he has frustrated expression. He thinks, tapping his lips then he has it. He makes a hole with his fingers and puts a pointer finger in it. "Okay, yeah?" I affirm my understanding. Then he furiously moves it in and out, mouthing something I can barely make out. _Faster._

~

"Hell yes," Sett agrees and I prepare myself. His waist moves in and out, picking up speed. The bed start creaking then shaking when he puts more power in it. I put my hands on the headboard for stability because this boy is just _pounding_ it in me. He's so thick, I swear he'll break me but I don't care. He's _so_ good. It's so much better than the finger; I'm opening up and everything's coming in. I feel him thrust in me and hitting my insides, sending electricity through my body every time. His grunts turn into growls, really letting the Vastaya out in the bedroom. He lowers himself on me and I feel his breath on my face.

"O-Ohh, ohh… Ahh-haahh…" My voice staggers as I'm being pummeled. Sett's eyes are closed, immersing himself in the experience. I eye his pecs and rest my hand on one, feeling it. _Absolute muscle._ He has the body like the Aspect of War and the brain of a puppy that wants a treat. _What a combination._ Sett grins as I fondle him then starts furiously thrusting. It shakes me off, "A-Ahh! Ahh!" The whole bed is rocking from Sett's movements; I grab onto his shoulders, meeting with a handful of blue fur _. Don't stop, don't stop_ , I plead in my mind.

"Phel," Sett sighs, "Phel this is great. Amazing. You're amazing. I love the way you make me feel… I love…" I feel him slow down and I look at him. His eyes are looking straight at me. "You," he whispers. "I love you Aphelios," he confesses followed by a big dumb smile. My heartrate picks up more than it already has and a new sensation fills my chest. It's been months since we met and started exchanging letters. They were my favorite part of the day; waiting for the Lunari messengers to come back, anticipating his next word. He's so compelling and finds me interesting. He touches me tenderly and hangs onto every word I don't say. "You don't have to say it back," he says, alarming me, "I wanted to let you know at the right moment but it slipped out and I-" I press a finger to his lips, thinking about my next move. Then I point to my mouth and he nods. With my best effort, I mouth slowly.

_I-L-O-V-E-Y-O-U._

Sett grin and laughs, shaking his head in disbelief. "Wow, just… Wow. I'm the luckiest man in Runeterra. You make me so… Haha," Sett's just rambling and I laugh to myself. I trace a finger down his face and he puts his hand over mine so I cup his face. He leans into it, elated. "I love you," he says softly. Then he closes his eyes, furrows his brow and I feel him start again. I cling to his fur as he thrusts, my body bouncing off him. The sounds of our bodies slapping against each other fill the air. "Hnnh, hnnh, hnnh!" He grunts with every movement. The pause turned things down but I'm back up, a new state of euphoria. _Faster, faster… Yes, right there. More…!_

"Haah-aahh. Ohhh!" I gasp sharply once I climax. My body relaxes while Sett keeps going.

"Lemme finish too Phel," Sett insists and I let him. He speeds up ridiculously and my body is shaking. "Hnnrgh, ohhhhh…" I feel something warm fill inside me. Sett pulls out and sits up, breathing heavy. "Sorry, I meant to-" I wave him off. The noctum makes people infertile so I don't worry about it. He moves over me and I scoot over as he falls to the right side of the bed. Sett buries his face in the pillow, exhaling. I brush his bushy blue fur and his ears twitch playfully. He turns to lie on his side and face me, smiling. "That… was incredible. You're amazing." I move over close to him and wrap his arm around me as I hold him. He sighs, "Phel, we gotta clean up." I hold up five fingers and he gets the message. "Fine, five more minutes. Then I'll meet you in the bath," he replies, snuggling me closer. Once the moment passes, the bath, the bubbles, then the pillowtalk lulls us to sleep.

A sliver of the morning sun shines through the window curtain and catches my eye. I don't dare to look at the clock in the room. In the bed, Sett sleeps in front of me, one arm on a pillow and the other around me. I have an arm under a pillow and my other holding him. Our legs are intertwined. I lean in and press my face against his chest, inhaling his scent. He smells like the soap the inn provided, made from the white flowers that grow in town. I close my eyes to take in the moment, capture the memory to keep it forever. A familiar noise rings in my ear. " _Aphelios, it's time to go."_ I groan. _Five more minutes Alune_ , I whine in my mind. She sighs _. "The Lunari will be waiting. Duty calls brother."_ My heart breaks but I accept my fate.

~

I feel Aphelios' small movements under me while I pretend to sleep. His face presses against and I feel him breathe. I want to pull him in to hold him but I don't dare break the act. Time passes and I feel Aphelios shake my shoulder. I don't respond. He pats my face to wake me up and I turn the other way groaning. He sighs and shakes me but I refuse to budge. "Mmm, no. I don't wanna wake up," I say and Aphelios groans. "If I wake up, that means it's morning and if it's morning that means you have to leave. I don't wanna wake up." Aphelios leans over and wraps his arms around me, resting his chin on my side. I turn over to face him; he looks like he's going to cry. I pull him into a cuddle, stroking his hair. "It's okay. I know, my heart's breakin' too," I say, trying not to break, "It's not forever. We'll see each other again. Promise." Aphelios nuzzles into my chest. "I love you Phel," I say softly to him, "My heartlight." I'll have to teach him later what that means, unless he already knows.

_5 more minutes. Or hours. Or days, weeks, months. There is never enough time._

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! This is my first fic ever on Ao3 so I hope I did well for my first time. Definitely more Sett/Aphelios content in the future. I love this ship. This is my nsfw account so only that content here. My main account will have the regular stuff.


End file.
